Apuntes sobre mi amor perdido
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Se suponía que él era siempre el excéntrico, quien se imaginaba las locuras más estrafalarias y las llevaba a cabo. Así había sido hasta que se vio en medio de semejante panda de inadaptados. Y no tenían otra pregunta que hacerle que "¿es el capitán tu primer amor?"


**Apuntes sobre mi amor perdido**

Se suponía que él era siempre el excéntrico, quien se imaginaba las locuras más estrafalarias y las llevaba a cabo. Así había sido hasta que se vio en medio de semejante panda de inadaptados.

Lo que antes habían sido fiestas llenas de alcohol, música y juegos de azar, se habían convertido en estúpidas sesiones con un detector de mentiras en la, desafortunadamente, ordenada sala de su penthouse.

—¿Es el capitán tu primer amor? —preguntó Natasha con expresión neutra.

—¿Y se puede saber de dónde has sacado semejante idea? —cuestionó Tony, esquivando la pregunta. Hizo una pausa tomando un sorbo de whisky, pero ante la mirada atenta de la espía se vio obligado a responder—. Sí, claro, hasta soñaba con cuál sería nuestro anillo de bodas.

No hacía falta ver su sonrisa burlona para entender su sarcasmo. Pero a Steve el simple tono ácido le crispó los nervios, aunque no entendió la razón. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las tonterías de Stark.

—¿Entonces es un no? —curioseó Clint, mirando la pantalla a sus pies.

—Es un no, Legolas.

La máquina que registraba su ritmo cardíaco se prendió en uno de los laterales con una brillante tonalidad verde. Verdad.

— ¿Y Steve? —preguntó Natasha con un brillo ladino en su mirada, captando nuevamente la atención de todos—. ¿Fue Steve Rogers tu primer amor?

Por unos segundos, Tony se quedó en blanco y si no fuera porque mantenía una mueca rígida que le tensaba la mandíbula, habría dejado su boca abierta. Asombrados por la dilatada pausa, todos centraron su atención en el mecánico que, por primera vez desde que formaban equipo, parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. La única que sonreía con suficiencia era la rusa, que mostraba la satisfacción de un gato que ha logrado cazar al ratón.

Steve, particularmente, observó al hombre frente a él maravillado. Su corazón enloqueció contra sus costillas y se tuvo que obligar a sí mismo a mantener una respiración calmada.

—Vamos Flynn, es hora de que muevas esa boquita de la que siempre presumes —instó Clint, contagiándose de las intenciones maliciosas de Natasha.

Tony apretó los labios y pareció que en cualquier momento iba a lanzarles su caro vaso de cristal y marcharse de allí, pero en cambio pronunció:

—No.

Y el aparato se iluminó en rojo.

La sonrisa gatuna de Natasha se amplió, Clint silbó, Bruce miró a Tony con compasión y Thor sencillamente rió, divertido por la situación. Por cosas como aquellas al dios asgardiano le encantaba jugar con los inventos de Midgard.

—Espera…, ¿qué? —preguntó Steve desconcertado, sin comprender si realmente estaba pasando lo que él creía que estaba pasando. Los latidos atropellados de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos, impidiéndole escuchar con claridad.

—Solo fue un amor de infancia, ¿vale? —protestó Tony malhumorado, quitándose los cables que lo conectaban a la máquina de mala manera.

—¿Y me puedes explicar cómo fue que te enamoraste de Steve Rogers y no del Capitán América siendo un crío? —interrogó Clint, sin preocuparse por las muecas que le dirigía Tony por considerarlo un metiche—. No le conocías.

—No.

Y con esas palabras, Tony se levantó y se marchó. Pero Steve no podía dejarle ir. Necesitaba saber.

Obviando los comentarios de ánimo que le lanzaron Clint y Thor a sus espaldas, lo siguió hasta su taller. No le importaron las miradas hoscas que Tony le dirigió por encima del hombro. Cuando ambos entraron en el taller, Tony bufó y Steve no podía estar más interesado en escucharle.

—Mi padre me contaba historias del Capitán América como si se trataran de cuentos para dormir. Y así me las tomaba, como cuentos. Aunque sabía que había algo de verdad en todos ellos, no creía que todo fuera como mi padre contaba. Los cuentos siempre exageran sus hechos para transmitir algo… Eso fue hasta aquella vez con tía Peggy…

Los músculos de la espalda de Rogers se contrajeron en un espasmo doloroso y su ceño se frunció ante la mención de la mujer.

—Ella me contó la historia como realmente era, como la había vivido, empezando por el encuentro con un enfermizo chico rubio por el que nadie daba nada. Ella me presentó a Steve antes que al capitán, así que… Supongo que todo nació de ahí.

—¿Realmente crees que te enamoraste de mí por eso?

Tony lo miró durante un minuto largo, sin parpadear. Aunque antes de empezar su explicación parecía nervioso y avergonzado, por no decir irritado, en ese momento parecía tan calmado y pacífico que daba envidia. La sangre de Steve bullía enfebrecida por las palabras que escuchaba. Pero el ardor de la culpa al escuchar sobre Peggy no le dejaba disfrutar del sentimiento.

—Creo que ella me enseñó a amarte, prestándome su piel y sus ojos para vivir sus recuerdos y conocerte. Durante años te consideré un amor perdido, como si te hubieras perdido en el País de Nunca Jamás y yo fuera incapaz de encontrarte.

La idea se le hizo tan inocente a Steve, tan distinta a la imagen que tenía del hombre frente a sí, que no pudo evitar reír.

—¿No sería más bien un amor imposible?

Así se había sentido él cuando había descubierto su estadía en el hielo, perdiendo por completo la oportunidad de estar con su primer amor, Peggy; y, aunque le resultara extraño reconocerlo, es como se había sentido él con Tony hasta ese momento. Desde el momento en que lo conoció, sintió una fuerte conexión que sabía que solo podía ser un imposible, algo que no debía sucederle con un hombre y menos con Anthony Stark. Todo podía irse al infierno su estiraba la mano y trataba de alcanzarle, si se permitía a sí mismo explorar ese sentimiento. Tony era un casanova y Steve un hombre de los años cuarenta. No había nadie más destinado a no traspasar esa barrera jamás que ellos dos.

—No, es un amor perdido. Porque sentía que yo no podía encontrarte, pero que llegaría el día en que tú me hallarías a mí.

Steve suspiró, sobrecogido por la fuerza de sus palabras. Le picaba la mano por el deseo de estirarla y tocar la piel acaramelada. Sin resentimientos. Sin miedo al qué dirán. Quería tirar la barrera que existía entre ellos, que él mismo había construido.

—Hablas con bastante convicción para tratarse de un amor de infancia, ¿no crees?

—Porque el primer amor jamás se olvida.

Tony le sonrió. Le sonrió con uno de esos gestos tan dulces que le hacían brillar sus cálidos ojos castaños y a la vez tan travieso que el mensaje escondido en sus labios resultaba indescifrable.

La barrera se hizo polvo.

Steve estiró la mano, tomando la de Tony, acercándole a él y abrazándole contra su pecho. La respiración de Tony contra su cuello le hizo cosquillear alegremente la piel. Ya le daba igual todo. Solo podía dejarse guiar por lo que había considerado un sentimiento prohibido, una enseñanza de una época que había quedado ya muy atrás. Estaba cansado de luchar contra las emociones que le causaba el hombre frente a él. Y cuando sintió la mano libre de Tony rodearle la cintura y arañarle suavemente la piel a través de la tela, supo que estaba bien, que era lo correcto. Y, sobre todo, que era lo más cerca de la felicidad que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Tony sabía que no era el primer amor de Steve, pero era consciente de la danza inconsciente que habían estado manteniendo desde que se habían visto por primera vez. Y también sabía que los sentimientos que creía apagados, como meros recuerdos, habían resurgido con más fuerza, tatuándosele en el mismo corazón a fuego. Lo que sucedía entre ellos no era algo trivial ni insignificante.

Soltando el agarre de su mano, Steve acarició la piel de su mejilla, presionando ligeramente y sintiendo las cosquillas que le producía el vello de la barba perfilada. Tony en cambio completó el abrazo pasando su otra mano por su espalda y repitiendo la acción de arañarle ligeramente.

Steve pasó el pulgar sobre los labios de Tony, notando el aliento cálido de la respiración y la suavidad de la piel. Con una mirada juguetona, Tony le dio un pequeño beso en el dedo, tomando por sorpresa a Steve. En otras circunstancias quizás lo habría lamido, pero Steve le parecía demasiado inmerso en la tensión del momento como para ponerse a jugar. Aunque quizás no era eso, sino que le interesaba un juego distinto, pensó Tony cuando Steve encontró sus labios con los suyos.

Tony lo abrazó con fuerza, abriendo la boca e invitándole a recorrerla con la lengua como él deseaba hacerlo con la suya. Y Steve, enterrando los dedos entre las espesas hebras castañas, lo habría hecho a gusto. Si no hubiera escuchado el chasquido de una foto al ser tomada.

Steve se separó de Tony, alerta, mientras Tony solo suspiraba porque la diversión se hubiera acabado tan pronto como había empezado. No necesitaba ser el genio que era para intuir lo que estaba pasando. Y ver a Clint en la puerta con una cámara reflex en la mano no le sorprendió, aunque Steve frunció el ceño.

—No me miréis así, que solo os guardo el recuerdo —explicó Clint, riendo y regresando al pasillo—. Ya me lo agradeceréis.

Steve parecía estar dispuesto a ir y tomar la cámara. Tony estuvo casi seguro de que le habría lanzado su escudo a Clint de haberlo tenido a mano. Lucía consternado solo de pensar en las travesuras que podía hacer Clint con esas fotos. Pero Tony, que mantenía el abrazo, le impidió marcharse.

—¿Vas a algún lado, capitán?

—Voy a quitarle esa cámara.

—Déjale ser feliz.

—No me gusta que nuestra intimidad esté regada por ahí.

Tony había sido objeto de los flashes y las revistas del corazón toda la vida, pero entendía que a una persona reservada como Steve algo así no le hiciera ninguna gracia. Aún así…

—Viuda no dejará que haga nada. Antes lo colgaría de la antena de la torre.

Steve aún parecía tener dudas, así que le acarició los labios con los dedos y empujó ligeramente su barbilla hacia abajo para que sus miradas se encontraran.

—Y aunque las regara por ahí, ¿qué importa? ¿Prefieres perseguir a Clint por la foto o quedarte aquí conmigo?

Y si no fuera porque Tony sabía que Steve era tan humano como él, habría pensado que en ese momento tuvo un cortocircuito.

—Al cuerno.

Y Tony se habría reído sorprendido de semejante lenguaje en el educado capitán si no hubiera vuelto a capturar su boca al momento. Suspiró, disfrutando del contacto cálido y tierno de Steve sin importarle nada más que responderle el gesto.

Ya conseguiría una copia de la foto más adelante.

 **FIN**

 **Viernes, 13 de abril de 2018**

¡Hola a todos lindas flores!

¡Feliz **día internacional del beso**! Aquí está mi sorpresita para celebrar este día, un romanticursi beso stony. Espero que hayáis podido disfrutarlo tanto como yo.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


End file.
